Episode 10
PEIRA QUITS EPISODE SCRIPT BY: Sorastitch intro plays: featuring the show's [[The Adventures of Ismail/Main Theme|main theme] along with the team members, including Peira Noid, Mason, Lucazs, Savant the Goetian, Tucker, Dennis, Light, David, Aingeru, Hayden, and Aiden.] BEGIN EPISODE is watching the Back to the Future 4 trailer, only to be interrupted by Mason. Mason: - Hey baby, what'cha watching? Peira: - Dang it, Mason! There's a difference between hitting on me and interrupting my minute and 30 seconds of Micheal J. Fox! Mason: - You deserve better than that! How about a hour of me. Naked. Peira: - *shudders* You know what, I do deserve better than this! I quit. picks up her stuff and starts leaving. Mason: - Wait, a second, your really quitting? Peira: - Makes you sad, doesn't it? Should have left this sexist hell hole a while ago. Mason: - Can I at least get a picture of you and me? Peira: - ...sure. *blushes* grabs a camera and takes a photo. Mason: - MasonxPeira OTP!! Peira: - ...aaaand back to packing. finishes packing and heads to Ismail's room. Peira: - I'm quitting and don't expect me to come back. Ismail: - Why? Peira: - *points to Mason* There's reason enough. Ismail: - See ya then. Peira: - What kind of friend are you? Ismail: - One that respects you. If you want to leave, be my guest. Peira: - Alright then. leaves and slams the front door out. Ismail: - Great, now I need a replacement. blonde, glasses wearing, woman comes in. Ismail: - Who are you? Mysterious Woman: - Constant. Ismail: - Are you here for the refunds on the pizza? Because that was David's fault. David: - No, it wasn't! The pizza started attacking because it had too many onions on it! Constant: - I'm here for work. Ismail: - Oh, well then come on in. shows Constant her room, which is next to Mason's. Ismail: - Here's your room! Lock your door. Constant: - LOL, why? Ismail: - Mason liked Peira and he may be coming over to see if she left any underwear behind. Constant: - I looove creeps like that! Ismail: - ... Constant: - So should I just put my stuff down then? Ismail: - Yeah. is taking a bus. Peira: - ...well then. I guess I'll just rent a apartment then... Bianca? Bianca: - Peira? Peira: - I remember you vaguely. You and David had... Bianca: - Peira, this is a bus. Wait, where you even there? Peira: - OHEY, IT'S MY STOP! Bianca: - Oh hey, Peira, tell David I miss him. Peira: - Yeah, okay. and Mason are talking. Constant: - Mason, you are so funny. Mason: - Yeah... Constant: - What's wrong? Mason: - I've never had a girl flirt with me before, and it feels kind of awkward. Constant: - ...oh. Mason: - ...want to go on a date? Constant: - Yeah! walks into her apartment. Peira: - OH GOD THERE ARE RATS ON THE CEILING *slams door and runs* Peira: - You know what? Maybe that "hellhole" wasn't that bad. at a fancy dinner... Constant: - I like the steak here. Mason: - Wish I could say the same. Constant: - Seriously, what's troubling you? Mason: - I don't honestly know anymore. I mean, here I am sitting with a beautiful woman with a unicorn horn that likes me, and yet while I like her back, I can't seem to muster anything. Something's missing. walks into the front doors. Constant: - Is it that? Mason: - "That" is my friend. Peira: - Hold on a second, how did Mason get a date with her? Mason: - hi peira Constant: - Well, if it isn't the one I replaced. Peira: - I want my job back. Constant: - C'mon, we're on a date here! Mason: - Ooo, this going to be cat-fight isn't it? Peira: - Shut up. Mason: - :3 Peira: - *punches Constant* and Peira punch and kick each other, eventually getting into advanced fighting styles like abandoning the laws of physics and having a zero-gravity fight. Peira then smashes Constant to the ground. Constant: - Your honestly crazy. Peira: - I don't work with Lilth, therefore I must be sane. Constant: - Aren't you the smart one now! Peira: - You've been fired. Good day. Constant: - Well then. *leaves* and Peira leave and return to the base. Mason: - Glad to see you back. Peira: - Just cool the flirting. Mason: - I wonder though, what Constant is doing? Peira: - Beats me. I don't know what she was doing in the first place anyway. THE END Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Ismail Category:Episodes written by Sorastitch